After The Smoke Clears
by Atlantis1
Summary: Section send teams to the middle east to retrieve biological weapon the Hammas stole from a military labratory in USA, but things are out of control when the terrorists take people hostage.


AFTER THE SMOKE CLEARS

****

AFTER THE SMOKE CLEARS

by Atlantis (naughtism@yahoo.com) 1998. 

****

*** No copyright infringement intended.

*** Story set during Season Two. 

Prologue: 

****

It was dark outside.   
**The guards were walking around over and over in different paths,**   
**looking for anything in their sight that might be suspicious.**   
**One of the guards looked over the barbed wire fence.**   
**He thought he saw some shadow slipping away.**   
**He went closer, loading his gun. He saw nothing.**   
**Then he heard a dim noise.**   
**"Did you hear something?" he asked another guard that was passing by.**

****

"No, nothing". the guard said and continued his walk. 

****

"Must be the wind". He said to himself and sighed. He went closer to the fence. 

****

The wind whispered through the trees, and a chill passed down his spine as he felt   
**the cold metal sticks to the back of his neck. He stiffened.**

****

"Turn around". said a deep voice with foreign accent. He didn't move. 

****

"Turn around!" the foreigner raised his voice. The guard turned around and found himself looking straight to the barrel of the gun.   
**He looked frightened at the foreigner. His accent suggested that he might be Italian, but he**   
**looked dark, dark and oriental. Maybe Arabic.**   
**Then he heard shooting and screaming.**   
**Last thing he saw was the evil gleam in the foreigner's eyes as darkness ensnared him.**

****

****************** 

****

Nikita was rubbing the back of her neck.   
**She sighed and walked down the hallway, ready to leave the section once more and have a**   
**quiet evening at her apartment, which she hoped to spend sleeping deep and peacefully.**   
**She closed her eyes.**

****

"Whatcha doin', sugar?" she opened her eyes and smiled when Walter stood up next to her. 

****

"I'm going to sleep". she said. "Oh, i'd love going to sleep with you, sugar". he smiled. 

****

She opened her mouth to answer some witty response, but a voice behind her made her   
**freeze.**

****

"Nikita". 

****

"Well, I guess i'll sleep alone tonight again". Walter said quickly and sighed. He walked   
**away.**   
**Nikita turned around to face Michael.**

****

"What is it?" she asked. 

****

He didn't answer. She scanned his face. He was calm and as usual she couldn't even guess   
**what was on his mind and what he wanted from her.**

****

"Are you going to talk? 'Cause i'm going to drop dead any second now". she said finally. 

****

"There's a briefing in twenty minutes". he said. 

****

"what? now? I just got back..." 

****

"It's priority one". 

****

"I didn't sleep for almost 24 hours". 

****

"Well, don't fall asleep now. Want some coffee?" he asked quietly. She nodded. 

****

They didn't talk at all, just drank and exchanged stares, avoiding direct eye contact. 

****

"Time's up". Michael said finally and took one last sip. 

****

They went together to the briefing room.   
**Michael sat down, and Nikita looked at him and suddenly felt some disappointment that the**   
**sit next to him was taken. She felt a need to be close to him.**   
**She shook her head off any disturbing thoughts and sat next to Birkoff.**   
**Operations walked into the room.**

****

"Yesterday", he put his hands on his chair. "A top secret governmental laboratory under military cover had been breached. All the guards were killed". 

****

Nikita raised her head as the hologram screen was opened. 

****

"This is Lorenzo Mauritchi, according to Israeli intelligence his real name is Yusuf Huseini,   
**born in Gaza and at young age moved to Italy, from there he operated a number of deadly**   
**terror acts against Israel and the USA, helping the Hamas, among his actions, smuggling weapons to the Hamas in his birthplace".**

****

Operations stopped for a moment and looked at Madeline. 

****

"The Mosad has asked the agency to catch this guy for them several times. His one of the   
**Israelis' most wanted terrorists. Until now the agency didn't react, but yesterday, a group of**   
**terrorists led by Mauritchi stole biological weapon from the lab".**

****

Michael gazed at Operations. "Have they claimed any demands?" he asked. 

****

"No, but our Israeli sources from the Mosad have information that they are trying to smuggle   
**the weapon to the Palestinian Autonomy to the Hamas, that are planing to use it on innocent**   
**civilians", Operations glared at Nikita as she raised her head at him. "in Tel Aviv and New**   
**York". He cleared his throat.**

****

"The agency wants us to catch Mauritchi in order to find the biological weapon and then they'll deliver him to the Israelis". Operations sat down as Madeline started   
**to talk.**

****

"Mauritchi is about 34 years old and has a great weakness to..." Madeline slowed   
**her speech and looked at Nikita. "Younger beautiful women". Nikita lowered her head and**   
**sighed, trying to ignore Michael's stare.**

****

"Our sources say he's going to appear in Israel, as a guest of the Italian embassy, at a party the embassador having on Friday. He will appear as Enzo Bonitti, his covered identity which he used to donate money to the government, and of course, a way to get inside the country". 

****

"Why not stop him at the border then?" Nikita interfered her. 

****

"The Israelis want to get him quietly, they are afraid of the Palestinians' response and don't   
**want to risk the relationship, which is on crash anyway, with the PLO".**

****

"So you want us to vanish him". Nikita said in a low tone. 

****

"You'll be at the party and attract his attention, then drug his drink". Said Madeline. 

****

Nikita tried to hide her yawn and tried to look at Birkoff's watch. 

****

"You'll get all the orders tomorrow". She finally heard the desired words of Operations. 

****

Nikita hurried to her flat and crushed on the bed. 

****

She woke up in haste as the ringing phone brought her to consciousness.   
**She picked up the phone. "Josephine". she heard Michael's voice.**   
**Nikita gazed at her watch. 'shit' She thought.**

****

"Good mor..." 

****

"We are waiting for you". he cut her out. 

****

"I'm right there..." she murmured and closed the door. 

****

as she rebuked herself for sleeping for so long, she started quickly to get dress and rushed   
**to the section.**

****

"You're late!" Angry Operations welcomed her. "I'm sorry... I didn't sle..." 

****

"Madeline's office. NOW!" 

****

Nikita frowned and walked away, hoping Madeline is in a good mood.   
**She knocked on the door.**   
**Michael was sitting in front of Madeline and they both glared at her when she walked in.**

****

"Sleeping well?" Madeline asked with a small smile. "Catching up". Nikita sat next to Michael. 

****

Madeline nodded and started to describe exactly what their job was. 

****

****************** 

****

Nikita sat on the balcony of her hotel room in Tel Aviv, looking at the beautiful sight of the   
**sunset. She heard a knock on her door and went to open it.**

****

"Hi Michael". she smiled at him. 

****

"Hello". His face remained careless. She let him in. 

****

"Coffee?" She asked. 

****

"That would be fine". He said quietly. 

****

She invited him to sit with her on the balcony. 

****

"You look good, ready for the party?" she asked in a little smile. 

****

He curved his mouth into a small smile. "And you?" he asked. 

****

"Of course i'm not. Do I look like i'm ready?" she asked. She was wearing a simple blue shirt   
**and jeans. "Well, you still look very beautiful to me". he said dipping his eyes in hers.**   
**She blushed and turned her face away from him.**

****

"So, Michael, what brings you here?" she asked after a few seconds. 

****

"I just wanted to be with you for a little while, before the mission". He said simply, and she   
**tried to think of any other reason he could have had and won't tell.**   
**They spent together the next hour untill the colorful strips the sun left were swallowed by the**   
**darkness.**

****

"Get ready". Michael stood up and went to the door. 

****

She closed the door behind him and sighed. She was sorry this magical hour came to   
**its short end, leaving her in yet another fantasy of the day he would stay forever and no**   
**mission will darken on them. But she knew that day would never come.**

****

She came to the party practically alone, Michael and another operative went together without   
**her earlier.**   
**She needed to be alone and hit on Mauritchi. Sometimes she hated her job so much.**   
**Only sometimes? a thought crossed her mind.**   
**She looked around.**   
**Her eyes found Michael, he was standing near the drinks and talked to some beautiful woman.**   
**She felt a pinch of jealousy in her heart.**

****

Then she saw Mauritchi. He was talking to some fat man, they stood near the caviar.   
**Shwalked by and filled her dish with the fancy food, trying to look as lonely as possible,**   
**and with the current state of her heart, it wasn't very hard.**   
**And indeed, within two minutes, Mauritchi started to pay less attention to his conversation**   
**partner and more attention to the beautiful lonely woman who caught his eye.**

****

"Hello". he stood next to her. 

****

"Hi". she smiled warmly. 

****

"May I offer you a drink?" he asked. "Martini?" 

****

"Martini would be fine". she said. 

****

"I can't believe a woman as beautiful as you will come alone to this party". he said after   
**handing her a tall glass of martini. He sipped from his glass.**

****

"My companion got sick at the last minute and I didn't want to miss the party". She said. 

****

"Allow me to be your companion?" he asked. "I'm alone here too". 

****

She smiled. "Of course". 

****

"So what are you doing here?" he asked her. 

****

"My friend, the companion I was talking about, works in the Australian embassy. I haven't   
**seen him for a long time and came to visit him". she said.**

****

"You have a romantic relationship?" he asked, and Nikita felt she really hates his accent. 

****

"No. We're just friends". she said. She had to shout since the music started to play. 

****

"Ah good". He said. "May I ask what is your name?" He asked. 

****

"Nikita". 

****

"Ah, beautiful name. Beautiful name". he said. He took her hand. "I am Enzo". he shouted   
**and kissed the back of her hand gently.**

****

"Dance with me Nikita". He didn't let go of her hand. 

****

She walked behind him to the dancing floor.   
**They danced slowly, Nikita searched after Michael in the room, waiting for the next step.**

****

"Get ready Nikita". she heard him in her ear. 

****

"I want another drink". she told Mauritchi. 

****

"What?" he didn't hear her. 

****

"We're going out, we'll wait for you in exactly 5 minutes". she heard Michael again. 

****

"I want another drink!" she raised her voice and pushed herself away from Mauritchi. 

****

"After this dance". he said and grabbed her waist. 

****

"Please, now". she said. when she looked away she saw Michael nodding at her and walking out of the room. 

****

"Ok, Nikita, we're out". she heard Michael. 

****

"I really need this drink". she said. "Ok, ok". he grinned. 

****

There were shooting. Nikita prostrated quickly. People started to scream.The shooting   
**stopped.**

****

"Nikita, what's going on there?" she heard Michael. 

****

"I don't know..." she whispered as the music was cut off. 

****

"Get up". Mauritchi told her. 

****

"From this moment, you are all hostages of me". Mauritchi said loudly.   
**Nikita's eyes widened.**

****

************** 

****

Michael sat in the van with the other operatives. Nikita was all alone in that house now.   
**And he knew Operations is not going to be happy about this new situation.**

****

"What the hell happened?!" he heard Operations' yell and looked down at Birkoff's screen. 

****

"Apparently Mauritchi had other plans... we didn't know about". Michael hesitated. 

****

"Other plans? I don't care about his plans! I want him! You blew it Michael! Do you have   
**any operatives inside?" Operations was furious.**

****

"Just Nikita". 

****

"And she's with Mauritchi?" 

****

"Yes". 

****

"Good. She has to get him out. We'll have troubles with the Agency AND the Mosad if we   
**don't get him". Operations cut off the connection before Michael could say a word.**

****

"I need to get inside". Michael leaned over to Birkhoff. "The house is surrounded". 

****

"How many guards?" 

****

******************** 

****

Mauritichi ordered Nikita to stand in a far corner of the room. "I don't want my diamond   
**damaged". he said and kissed her hand. She pulled her hand quickly.**

****

"I'll deal with you soon". he grinned and walked away from her. 

****

"This is the embassador of Italy". said Mauritchi standing near the embassador. 

****

Nikita identified him as the fat man whom Mauritchi was chatting with earlier. 

****

"There is no state of Israel! therefor, there is no embassador of Italy in Israel". Said Mauritchi 

****

"He's going to shoot the embassador". Nikita told Michael. 

****

She shivered as Mauritchi shot the embassador's head. His wife screamed and fainted. 

****

"Bring the children". said Mauritchi. Two men left his side and walked away. 

****

"Nikita, how many men he has there?" she heard Michael. 

****

"Too many. Twelve just in this room. one behind Mauritchi, two others just left. five around the room. two at the door and two more on the far western side of the room". Nikita scanned the big room.   
**The two men came back with four children.**

****

"Don't hurt them!" Nikita shouted from the corner and walked forward. 

****

"I won't. Not yet". he said. 

****

"What do you want?" she asked, gritting her teeth. 

****

"Soon you all will know". he said. 

****

"Is the video ready Muhammad?" he asked one of the men. "Yes". 

****

"I have an announcement to make". said Mauritchi to the video camera. 

****

"I am holding 152 hostages", he looked down at the dead embassador. "151 actually".   
**He grinned. Nikita folded her hands.**

****

"I will kill them all, unless government of Italy, my second home, accept my demands". 

****

He stopped for a second and let the camera show all the faces in the room, and then focusing on the dead embassador's 4 children. 

****

"What do you want!?" one of the guests shouted. Mauritchi chuckled and nodd his head at the man's direction. One of his men went to that man. Nikita couldn't see what he's doing, but   
**she heard a shot and some woman started to scream and cry.**

****

"150 hostages". said Mauritchi to the camera. "Nice round number. I'd like to keep it that   
**way". he grinned.**

****

"Govenment of Italy will cancel any connection to Palestine under the Zionist conqueror,   
**Diplomatic as well as economic or any other form of connection. They will not only cancel**   
**these connections, but they will help us fight for the freedom of Palestine".**

****

"You're crazy". said a woman. "Lady, I said I want to keep my number on 150. I like that   
**number. Please be quiet".**

****

***************** 

****

"What?! He's crazy. Have you got a plan yet, Michael?" Operations asked after he heard   
**the terrorist's demands.**

****

"No. We're looking for a way in". 

****

"Well you better find one. I want Mauritchi alive". 

****

"You'll get him alive". Michael answered calmly. 

****

"The Israeli defense force already getting ready for a rescue mission. You better get him out   
**of there alive. Our team is on the way to associate with them. How much time do we have?"**

****

Michael didn't answer. He listened to the voice of Mauritchi. 

****

"You have 24 hours to accept our demands. In 24 hours we'll start to kill 5 hostages every   
**10 minutes. Starting with the ex-embassador's family".**

****

"We have 24 hours". 

****

"They won't wait 24 hours. You must get inside before the assault begin ". 

****

"I will". 

****

"Don't fail me again Michael". 

****

"I won't". 

****

Operations shut down the connection.   
**Michael looked at Birkoff. "Let's go for it".**   
**Birkoff nodded.**

****

******************* 

****

"Nikita, i'm trying to get in". 

****

"Becarful Michael". 

****

"Ah my diamond. There you are". Mauritchi stood infront of Nikita. She sighed. 

****

"Waiting for me like a good girl". 

****

"You're not what I thought you are. You disgust me". She said. 

****

"Ah don't say that. I can show you my very gentle side".   
**He took her hand and she stepped backwards.**

****

"Don't run away from me, my diamond. The night is still young".   
**He smiled.**

****

******************* 

****

Michael and another operative walked close to the wall that surrounded the house. 

****

"You'll see 2 guards to your left at the gate". Said Birkoff from the van. 

****

"Josh, after we take these 2 down you cover me when I run to the back yard". Michael whispered. 

****

"Yes sir". 

****

At that moment they reached the gate. They shoot the 2 guards. 

****

"Piece of cake" said Josh. "Hey you!" they saw 2 others running at their way. 

****

"Cover me". Michael fired at them and started to run, camouflaging himself in the shadows. 

****

He saw an open window in the back. He went closer. Then he saw a man standing on guard.   
**The man didn't see him.**   
**Michael aimed and knocked him down before he even realized what's happening.**   
**Michael sneaked through the window.**

****

"I'm in, Nikita". 

****

He didn't hear a thing. 

****

"Nikita?" 

****

He walked carfully down the hallway.   
**Michael looked at the large hall, and searched for Nikita. He didn't see her.**   
**He couldn't see Mauritchi either.**

****

"Nikita where are you?" 

****

********************* 

****

"Stop it! I will not go with you!" Nikita tried to struggle when Mauritchi grabbed her arm and   
**trto hug her.**

****

"Let me go!" 

****

"I will never let go of my diamond. Or do you wish to die like all of these people? Consider   
**yourself lucky".**

****

"You're going to kill all of them? What if they accept your demands?" Nikita stopped   
**struggling.**   
**He didn't answer, just held her hard close to him and tried to kiss her. She shook her head**   
**and the micro transmitter dropped out of her ear.**

****

"Dammit". she cussed quietly. 

****

"I... I lost my eye contact". she said and tried to bent down. 

****

"Nevermind". he said and hugged her tighter. 

****

"Please, Let me go!" She shouted. 

****

Surrounded by guards, Nikita was led to the embassador's bedroom. 

****

"Leave us". Ordered Mauritchi and the guards left. 

****

"I won't sleep with you!" 

****

"Yes you will". He pushed her and she fell on the bed. 

****

She started to struggle with him. 

****

"Ah I see my diamond likes it wild". He grinned. 

****

Nikita kicked him, but he held her hands and started kissing her neck. 

****

************************ 

****

"Assault in 20 minutes Michael". Said Birkoff. 

****

"I can't find Nikita". 

****

"Operations says forget Nikita, go for Mauritchi now". 

****

"Tell him wherever Nikita is, so is Mauritchi". 

****

"Bring him ALIVE". 

****

"Nikita's transmitter broke down?" Michael asked suddenly, trying to walk through the guests,   
**fit in, like one of them.**

****

"No, it's still working. She's not talking". Answered Birkoff.   
**Michael looked at the guards.**   
**Then he got closer to one of them. "Where's Mauritchi?" He asked.**

****

"How you know his name?" asked the guard and pointed his weapon at him. 

****

"I heard some guard callin him". 

****

"He's busy. What you want with him?" Asked the guard in his shabby english. 

****

Michael walked away quickly, trying to mix with the hostages.   
**He returned slowly to the hallway, carfully, hoping no guard will notice him.**   
**In the hallway he bumped into a guard, the guard was surprised and didn't have time to**   
**respond before Michael shot him.**   
**Then he heard shouting from upstairs.**   
**He rushed in the stairs.**

****

***************** 

****

Nikita was getting tired of struggling. He held her hands hard and hurt her.   
**He enjoyed her struggling but he lost his interest and slapped her across her face.**   
**She looked at him with a glance full of hate and spit in his face.**   
**He beat her again, harder.**   
**The door suddenly opened in a blast.**   
**Michael kicked his way in.**

****

"Let her go". 

****

He said aiming his gun at Mauritchi. Mauritchi laghed.   
**Nikita kicked him in the groin. He rolled from the top of her and groaned.**

****

"Bitch.." He whispered. 

****

"Thanks Michael". Nikita stood in front of him. "Are you ok?" he asked quietly. 

****

"Yes". 

****

He moved forward and looked at Mauritchi. "You're coming with us". He said. 

****

"I don't think so". Nikita couldn't even see what happened, but then Michael fell. 

****

"Michael!" She cried out. 

****

She tried to step forward but a gun was pointing at her. 

****

"Don't move". 

****

She stood still.   
**Then she jumped and kicked his gun.**   
**She ran and grabbed the gun. "Now we'll play MY game". she said, trying to stabilize her voice.**   
**She hit his head with all her power with the gun and he passed out.**

****

"Michael!" 

****

Nikita dropped down to her kneese and rolled Michael to his back.   
**He was breathing heavily. Blood was all over him. He opened his eyes.**

****

"I'm ok". he whispered. 

****

"Don't lie to me". she said. He caughed and stood up, his body   
**shivering.**

****

"Can you walk?" she asked. 

****

"He just shot me in the shoulder..." he murmured.   
**He grabbed his gun.**

****

"Take him. Assault in a few minutes and we must bring him alive". 

****

Nikita was amazed by his ability to stay so clear, even though he was wounded. 

****

"You need to stop the bleeding". 

****

"Later". 

****

"Michael..." 

****

"We have to go. We'll be in the van soon". he said. 

****

They walked down the hallway. Nikita was holding unconsciousness Mauritchi, following   
**Michael.**   
**Then they heard a little girl's scream. "Mama! Papa!" she cried. Nikita stopped walking.**

****

"Michael..." 

****

"Keep walking Nikita..." He whispered. 

****

"The little girl..." 

****

"The assualt begins in 6 minutes. We have to be back by then". He tried to talk hard and   
**stabled his voice.**   
**He kept shivering and flactuating and she was worried.**   
**The girl kept screaming.**

****

"Keep goin". He said and walked away. She watched him. He almost fell down the stairs, and   
**she dumped Mauritchi and ran after him.**   
**On the stairs she saw Michael pointing his gun at one of the guards, who stood above a little**   
**girl, one of the embassador's kids, who looked beaten up.**

****

"Let her go". Michael said. He's hand wasn't stable and he tried to stop the shivering with   
**his other hand. The little girl tried to run away and the guard tried to reach her.**   
**Michael shot him. The girl started screaming.**

****

"Go to your room and stay there". Michael said softly to the young girl. "You'll be safe". 

****

"Ok, Thank you Senior". Said the girl and ran to her room at the other side of the hallway.   
**Michael turned around and closed his eyes.**

****

"Where's Mauritchi?" 

****

"Right here". Nikita said. 

****

"I told you to keep going". 

****

"I was worried about you". 

****

"Take him". 

****

They kept walking. 

****

"You saved that girl". Nikita said. Michael didn't respond. 

****

"You didn't lose your entire humanity after all". 

****

"Hurry we don't have time". He said.   
**2 guards were at the kitchen. Michael shot them and they went out through the kitchen's door**   
**to the back yard.**   
**They went close to the wall.**

****

"Nikita..." 

****

"What is it Michael?" she asked. 

****

"Keep walking". He said and fell down to his kneese. 

****

"Michael!" 

****

He didn't answer.   
**She dropped Mauritichi and checked him.**   
**Mauritchi started to groan, Nikita beat him again and dropped his head.**   
**She dragged him all the way as quick as she could.**

****

She saw the assult team along with israeli forces starting to break inside the house.   
**One of the soldiers stopped her, but a section operative that was near him told him to let**   
**her go.**   
**She reached the van.**

****

"Ok lets go. Where's Michael?". Birkoff looked confused at Nikita. 

****

"You have Mauritchi?" Operations asked. 

****

"Yes, but Michael's down". 

****

"Ok leave the place". Operations ordered. 

****

"Michael was left behind. I'm going to bring him". 

****

"Nikita..." 

****

"It wil take a minute. He's close". She said. 

****

"You have one minute". Operations closed the connection. 

****

Nikita sneaked back, she listened to the shooting inside the house, worring for a second.   
**Then she saw Michael.**   
**Using all the strength he got left, Michael crowled on the grass.**

****

"I'm here". She said and helped him get up.   
**He looked at her. She thought she could almost see feelings in his eyes.**   
**Then they started to walk as fast as they could to the van. No questions were asked this time.**   
**They got to the van and drove away.**

****

************************* 

****

Epilogue: 

****

"You did a good job". Operations said. 

****

"You did a great job". Madeline smiled at her. 

****

"How's Michael?" Nikita asked. 

****

"He'll be fine". Madeline said. 

****

"Did you get the bilogical weapon back?" 

****

"Yes, Mauritichi cracked real quick. He's at the israelis' hands now". Madeline told her. 

****

"And the hostages? no one was killed during the assualt?"   
**Operations caughed.**

****

"It was good. The israeli defense force got all the glory, naturally". Madeline smiled again. 

****

"Ok, good. I'll go visit Michael". NIkita said quietly. 

****

"Briefing in two hours". Operations said. 

****

Nikita sighed. She won't rest tonight.   
**She walked into Michael's office.**   
**Other then typing in the laptop with only one hand, he didn't look wounded.**

****

"Hi". She said and smiled. 

****

"Hello". 

****

"How are you?" 

****

"I'm fine". 

****

"Good". She gazed at the floor as he raised his head. 

****

"Thanks Nikita". He said. 

****

"No need to thank me, I couldn't let you stay there". 

****

"Not for rescuing me, for revealing for me I still haven't lost my humanity". 

****

Nikita smiled and walked out of the room.   
**"I got two hours to rest". She said and rubbed the back of her neck.**   


****

****

  



End file.
